Les pires enquêteurs
by Batard de ses mort
Summary: Inspiré de faits réels.
1. Introduction

Hey ! Je le dit direct : ce livre va prendre du temps à apparaître, mais je mettrai chaque enquête dans un chapitre. Tout ce que vous voyez ici est vraiment arrivé au cours d'une partie.

Nous suivons les aventures de AKA Salope

\- 18 ans

\- russe

\- sexe : frigidaire

\- résidence : boîte de thon

\- antiquaire

\- très grand et beau, fait ses études à Oxford, sait parler, lire et écrire espagnol

Ferdinand Malou AKA Ferdinand

\- 16 ans

\- non-binaire

\- reptilien

\- résidence : chez moi

\- parapsychologue

\- est très adroit et intelligent, est un maître en psychanalyse

Jean Baptiste BG du 89

\- quarante-douze ans

\- sexe : waluigi

\- zéropositif

\- résidence : ta mère

\- gangster

\- est grand, fait ses études à Kunugigaoka, à 10 plômes, est un grand expert en matière de baratin

Enjoyphocon

\- femme

\- 28 ans

\- américaine

\- résidence : Londres

\- historienne

\- est une rate de bibliothèque

Ces informations vont être mise à jour, et des personnages peuvent arrivés entre temps.


	2. Corbitt

Attention ! Il peut y avoir de l'humour noir dans cette histoire, mais sachez que rien ne doit être pris au sérieux ! Maintenant disez à haute voix ces mots :

BEETLEJUICE BEETLEJUICE BEETLEJUICE

Nos enquêteurs avaient été contacter par un homme qui vit dans un manoir à Boston. Sa famille a été victime d'un esprit frappeur et les appellent pour qu'ils se débarrasse du fantôme. Le manoir a un étage. Quand ils entrent, ils arrivent dans un couloir. Premier réflexe de Salope : courir nu dans le couloir en gueulant « viens te battre Cthulhu, si t'es un homme ! ». Personne ne repondit.

Depuis le couloir, on pouvait voir trois portes à gauche et à droite et une devant. Ils commencent par prendre les portes de droites et y découvrent un salon avec une radio, un divan, des étagères couvertes de bibelots, etc... Ils trouvent aussi une salle à manger avec à une table et 7 chaises, et une cuisine tout à fait ordinaire. Nos enquêteurs décident ensuite de s'attaquer aux portes de gauche. Les deux premières qu'ils ouvrirent furent un débarras ainsi qu'un salle de bain dont les canalisations étaient en mauvais état. Vint le moment s'ouvrir la troisième porte : il y avait un second débarras. Mais il y avait une petite armoire fermée par une planche clouée à celle-ci. Jean Baptiste, muni de sa hache, arracha la planche et ouvrit l'armoire. A l'intérieur, il y avait 3 livres : deux d'entre eux composaient le journal intime d'un certain Walter Corbitt. Le troisième, intitulé Dzyan, est à première vu incompréhensible, mais recèle en fait les horribles expériences que ce serait infliger Corbitt, ainsi que les résultats : invocations démoniaques ainsi qu'autres horreurs sont monnaie courante dans les pages. Il y avait un paragraphe du livre qui décrivait clairement comment faire apparaître une créature appelée vagabond dimensionnel. Avec tout ce savoir, les enquêteurs décidèrent de continuer l'exploration de la demeure. La porte du fond donnait sur deux escaliers : un qui montait et un qui descendait. Ils devaient tout explorer au plus vite. Pour cela, ils décidèrent de se séparer en deux groupes : Salope et Enjoyphocon, ainsi que Ferdinand et Jean Baptiste.

Ferdinand et son coéquipier montèrent au premier étage, tandis que les autres descendirent vers la cave. En haut, il y avait 4 portes. La première n'était qu'une salle de bain. Les autres étaient des chambres, mais l'une d'elle avait un élément bizarre. A un moment, une tâche de sang frais apparut sur le lit. A ce moment, le lit se mit à trembler et à essayer de foncer dans les investigateurs. Jean Baptiste sortit de la pièce par la porte pour échapper à la menace, mais Ferdinand, dans un élan d'ingéniosité, sauta par la fenêtre parce que c'était plus rapide. Effectivement, il arriva le premier au rez-de-chaussée.

Pendant ce temps, et Enjoyphocon descendaient dans la cave. Vu qu'il n'a pas de chance comme tout le monde dans la vie, Salope trébucha dans les escaliers et se fracassa le visage par terre. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous dire que ça fait mal. Enjoyphocon ne trébucha pas, vu que tout le monde sait que les femmes sont plus intelligentes. En bas, la cave était remplie de trucs inutiles, comme un carton vide. Effectivement, ça ne sert à rien. L'un des murs ainsi que l'escalier étaient en bois. Ce détail n'est ABSOLUMENT pas important. Alors qu'ils fouillaient, un lame rouillée sort des tas de déchets en volant, et fonce sur le duo. Ils arrivent à l'esquiver, puis le retrouve dans un autre tas de détritus, n'essayant plus de voler. Ils remontèrent les escaliers.

Chacun arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, ils commencèrent à mettre leurs indices en commun. Tout ce qu'ils avaient découverts en se séparant, c'était que l'endroit était bel et bien hanté. « C'est donc une maison en T ! » fit remarquer Jean Baptiste. « On pourrait peut-être faire des recherches à la bibliothèque ! » proposa Enjoyphocon. Tout le monde acquiesça, et ils reprirent leurs groupes originaux : Enjoyphocon et Salope partaient pour la bibliothèque, Ferdinand et Jean Baptiste allaient dans la cave à leur tour.

La bibliothèque de Boston était un endroit gigantesque qui regroupait plusieurs centaines d'ouvrages différents, mais aussi des articles de journaux et d'autres documents écrits. A un moment, Enjoyphocon trouva le document qui allait leur éclairer la voie : un très vieil article du Boston Globe qui disait qu'un propriétaire fit construire le manoir en 1835, puis la vendit à par la suite, pour des raisons de santé, à un certain Walter Corbitt en 1952. Le duo se dirigea donc vers le Boston Globe, mais furent refusés d'accès. Ils durent donc retourner au manoir.

Jean Baptiste et Ferdinand descendirent dans le sous-sol du bâtiment. Ils ne se font pas attaqués par un objet volant pouvant provoquer la mort, contrairement à leurs compagnons. Ils fouillèrent eux aussi les tas d'objets en tout genre, mais une fois de plus, ils ne trouvèrent rien. C'est alors que débarquèrent les autres enquêteurs. « On a des infos ! » dirent-ils. Ils leur racontèrent toute l'histoire, puis, dans un éclat de soupçon, Jean Baptiste prit sa hache (Oui il en a une) et cassa le mur en planches de bois. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent, puisque derrière la palissade se trouvait un vieux corps décédé sur une chaise au centre de la salle. C'était très pas beau. Mais je sais que vous, public, adorez voir les gens souffrir, donc c'est ce qui va arriver !

Anecdote sur les vrais événements : normalement, Walter Corbitt, ici le corps mort, est censé être immunisé aux balles. Mais comme un con, j'ai oublié cette partie du coup ils ont survécu. Je me suis dit « Yes ils sont pas morts grâce à moi » mais en vrai je disais « Je veux voir des morts, mais il n'y en a pas eu. Peut-être la prochaine fois ».

Ils s'attaquèrent tous en même temps a l'horreur sur la chaise, et la tuerent avant même qu'elle puisse les attaquer à l'aide de ses pouvoirs psychiques. Salope se rapprocha du corps et attrapa un collier qu'il avait autour du cou. Celui-ci devint poussière mais il ressentit une énergie magique rentrer dans son corps, et je ne vous dirais ni par où ni comment.

Ensuite, nos courageux enquêteurs partirent (récupérer leur argent) et eurent de nouvelles enquêtes, car le voyage continue !


	3. Dément

Nos investigateurs arrivent dans la petite ville de Jenning, accompagnés de leurs nouveaux associés : Marc, Cthulhienne et Oxat.

Marc est un soldat américain âgé de 18 ans. Il est très grand et a une bonne constitution. Il réside à Los Angeles.

Cthulhienne est un écrivain transgenre de 18482523 ans. Il a reçu dans sa jeunesse une très bonne éducation et vit chez lui. Sa nationalité est bitters.

Oxat est un médecin français âgé de 15 ans. Il vit à Boston après avoir passé ses études en France. Il est très grand et a reçu une éducation excellente.

Arrivés dans la ville, Ferdinand commença par s'adresser à un passant. Nos héros avaient été contactés pour mener une enquête sur le vieil Harny Reginald, un homme qui vit au fin fond des forêts du Vermont. Il aurait même, une fois, attaqué le facteur sans raison apparente. On raconte aussi que, dans sa folie, il se livre à des rituels mystérieux au sommet des collines et qu'il sacrifie des chèvres à la lueur de grands feux de bois.

\- Bonjour, madame, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire sur monsieur Reginald ?

\- Ça n'est pas vos affaires, monsieur...

Elle partit juste après. Il s'adressa donc à un autre passant :

\- Et bien, vous savez, cet homme se livre à des choses contre-nature que j'ai pu voir de mes propres yeux.

\- Où les avez-vous vues ?

\- Dans les collines. Pour rien au monde je souhaite y retourner de nuit...

Cela leur faisait une indication : des choses mystérieuses se passaient dans les collines la nuit. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la cabane d'Harny. Les investigateurs toquèrent à la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'vous m'voulez ?

\- Monsieur Reginald, si c'est bien votre nom, dit Jean-Baptiste, nous aimerions vous poser quelque questions, si vous nous le permettez...

\- Allez-y, posez vos questions...

\- Très bien, dit Oxat, est-ce que les rumeurs sur vos prétendus rituels sont vraies ?

\- Bien sûr qu'non ! Je sais qu'on m'prend pour un fou, mais j'n'le suis pas !

La nuit commençait à tomber.

\- Bon, j'ai pas qu'ça à foutre ! Les questions sont pour d'main...

\- Monsieur, nous devrions mieux poser nos questions maintenant...

Harny pris alors une voix d'ivrogne et déclara :

\- Mais vous vous prenez pour qui ? Mes nouveaux potes, y-z-en savent plus que les profs de l'université !

\- Quels nouveaux « potes » ?

\- J'ai pus d'chien... mes amis en avaient besoin pour app'ler leur copain...

\- Il s'appelle comment, leur « copain » ?

\- Iffka, j'crois qu'y s'appelle. Ou bien Ifkwa... Itta... Iffdkwa...

\- D'accord...

\- Maintenant, v'partez !

\- Monsieur, nous aimerions...

Le vieil homme sort un fusil de chasse de son habitation.

\- FOUTEZ L'CAMP !

Les investigateurs se cachèrent derrière des arbres et des rochers. Jean-Baptiste arriva derrière lui et lui retira le fusil des mains. Mais Oxat le tua juste après.

\- Putain, mais t'es con ou quoi ?

\- Bah quoi, il allait nous tuer...

\- Il ne représentait aucun danger, et il avait des informations qui nous auraient aidées.

\- Mais c'est pas ma faute j'ai juste paniqué !

\- Du coup si c'est ta faute...

Après cette engueulade entre Oxat et les autres, ils décidèrent d'aller à la montagne où Harny se livrait aux rituels. La température baissait rapidement au fur et à mesure qu'ils gravissaient la pente. Malgré la mort du vieil homme, il y avait un feu. Les investigateurs se cachèrent donc dans des buissons ainsi que des arbres. Au sommet de la montagne, un cercle de pierre a été dressé. Chacun des monolithes qui le composent fait à peu près un mètre de diamètre, sa surface est craquelée et couverte d'une épaisse couche de givre. C'est alors que deux créatures descendent du ciel. Elles commence ensuite leurs incantations autour du feu, accompagnées de monstres qui étaient déjà là. Les investigateurs s'enfuient comme des lâches.

\- On doit s'enfuir, dit Marc.

\- Nan, tu crois ? répondit Jean-Baptiste.

\- Ok, on s'enfuit, mais je dois faire un truc avant, dit Salope.

Avant de partir, il se rendit dans un magasin de pipe tenu par un espagnol. Heureusement, et par un hasard hasardeux, il savait lui aussi parler espagnol. Il lui acheta donc une pipe en bois, puis il s'enfuit avec les autres. Une semaine plus tard, au infos, on annonçait que la ville avait complètement été rasé par une tempête de neige des plus glaciale.


End file.
